


Centerpiece

by ST99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ending, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Full Body Bondage, Gags, Non-Consensual, Other, Tit Torture, Trampling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: D.Va attends a Talon party.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Centerpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

The machine was fucking Hana harder than she’d ever been fucked before, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

One dildo pistoned in and out her pussy, the other her asshole. They worked in tandem, each thick shaft pounding into her depths in alternating rhythm, one pulling out while the other fully sheathed itself inside her. Both used expert mechanical precision to screw her so viciously that the fucking was like an act of violence. It was fucking that was utterly uncaring of comfort and pleasure. Hana was being brutalized, putting it simply, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

Hana was unable to move. She was trapped inside a box in the shape of a funeral casket, itself packed full of hard silicone and shaped in a mold of her own body. It was perfectly shaped, and it gave her no room at all; the silicone pressed against her bare skin at all angles, cradling her so tightly that it felt like her body was being gripped by the coffin itself. It was beyond constricting, beyond restraining, and it was made even worse by the painfully large rubber gag that filled her mouth and left her unable to speak. Hana had never felt so powerless before.

The top of the box was all clear plastic and allowed her to look up into the open room above her, though the plastic was contoured to her body and pressed down against her with the same inescapable firmness as the silicone. The only exception to this were her breasts; two carefully shaped holes had her entire bust (modest though it was) outright sticking out of the casket, held in place in the open air beyond her coffin. This clear plastic lid was the only relief to her claustrophobia, but it was also a torture in itself, because the transparency worked both ways. Just as Hana could look up into the room, everyone in the room could look down at her. 

Dozens and dozens of elegantly dressed men and women milled around the party. Talon personnel, their best and brightest, the nerve center of the entire operation. They all radiated power, each wearing their importance like a suit, and they hardly gave the famous D.Va any attention.

Hana’s coffin was built into the floor. She was below everyone in the room, her body only separated from their feet by the clear plastic top. She was set in the middle of the party like some sort of centerpiece, naked and on display, being forcibly fucked so hard that the sound of the dildos pounding into her seemed to fill her ears, and they all barely seemed to care. They treated the sight of her like it was something to be expected, like Hana was hardly worth more than a sliver of their attention. Like she wasn’t worth their time. Like she wasn’t even a person.

“Have you heard the latest news from the front?” 

It was a man’s voice, deep and rich. A couple slowly ambled into view, her beautiful and him handsome, each hardly paying attention to the girl they were walking over. Their shoes stepped over Hana’s face.

“Ah, do you mean the trouble in Amsterdam? I heard Overwatch was responding to something there.”

The man and woman both stepped on Hana’s breasts. His dress shoe ground into her breast, crushing her sensitive tits beneath his weight, and her high heel trampled the other, the flat sole punching and the thin heel stabbing. Neither put more than a fraction of their weight down on Hana’s body, but they didn’t need to. It was enough to have her hurting so horribly that Hana would have been howling if she wasn’t gagged so thoroughly.

“Yes, Overwatch was one again thwarted by the dastardly Talon,” the man said dryly. He laughed. “Yet another loss. I don’t think anyone is truly surprised, at this point. The whole organization is just one long history of failure after failure.”

“I’m certainly not surprised,” the woman agreed. “All you have to do is tell me that Overwatch fought Talon and I already know how the story ends. I can’t remember the last time they’d managed to claw out a real win.”

Their weight was agony. They both still stood on top of Hana, and their shoes were still squashing her breasts into the ground. It hurt so much Hana wanted to cry, but she couldn’t do anything to stop the pain. The fucking machine continued to plow her, slamming into her hard and fast, fucking her without even the slimmest hint of concern for her comfort, and she couldn’t anything about that either. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move. It was like she was just meat, like who she was and how horribly she was suffering didn’t matter in the absolute slightest. 

The man chuckled. “Ah, but this wasn’t one of their usual crushing defeats. They somehow managed to fail even harder than that. During the fight, Overwatch lost one of their members.”

“Oh? Again?” The woman tittered. “They’ve been dropping like flies. Who died?”

“Nobody died, dear. But Mercy ended up being captured. They say she’s been shipped to a Talon black site.”

Hana’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Really? My goodness. That’s terrible for them, isn’t it?”

“Yes, absolutely. Mercy was incredibly important to their operation. Essential, even. This loss is such a devastating blow to Overwatch that I wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up being disbanded.”

The woman giggled. She shifted in place, grinding her heel deeper into Hana’s breast. The pain spiked. “And I can only imagine what ungodly things are being done to her. I heard Widowmaker personally oversees all the interrogations.”

“For member of Overwatch? Yes, most definitely. Nobody can make a person break faster than her.” The man subtle twisted his own foot, hurting Hana just as badly as his partner had. “You know sadistic she is. I’m sure you’ve heard about her, ah, tastes. There isn’t anyone in the world more suited to making Mercy’s life a living hell. I’d bet a hundred dollars that she’ll soon be wishing she had just fallen in battle.”

“Ha! True, true. I think that would be a bet you’d win.”

The couple moved away. The pressure disappeared from Hana’s breasts, though pain remained; it was an aching hurt, deep-seated and impossible to ignore. They hadn’t been the first to trample over her breasts, and they probably wouldn’t be the last. The machine continued to fuck her with mindless savagery.

Hana didn’t know if they were telling the truth. They could have been lying. They could have just been taunting the prisoner for the sake of being cruel. But Overwatch had been struggling to effectively combat Talon before Hana had been captured, and the fact she still hadn’t been rescued was painfully telling. There was a real chance that the two had been telling the truth. It could very well be that Mercy had been captured, just as they said.

And that meant Mercy was about to be tortured by Widowmaker. She was going to suffer through everything Hana had. 

Hana was helpless. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, her tits ached horribly, and the fucking machine was ravaging her mercilessly. She was placed in the center of the party like a trophy, like she was just a sex toy being shown off for their amusement. It was all unbearable, in the truest sense of the word, and the fact that Mercy was soon going to be suffering just as badly was like a brand burning in her mind. That knowledge hurt just as badly as the torture.

And to make things worse, Hana became aware of a pressure inside her. A pressure that was growing stronger as the fucking machine continued to have its way with her.

The problem was that the fucking was too intense. There was too stimulation, too much penetration, and there was only one way her body could handle such extreme touch. Tension was building inside her. Inner heat was rising, muscles were tightening. It was her body mindlessly responding to what was being done to her pussy and asshole, involuntary in every sense of the word, but the reaction was still there nonetheless. Hana couldn’t ignore it. She couldn’t escape what was happening to her body any more than she could escape her coffin. The fucking machine was just too much.

Crying, shaking, within sight of the entire party, Hana came. The orgasm slammed into her like a train, ravaging her beneath such extreme pleasure that it all wrapped around into pain. It was like electric shocks were coursing through her. Her body convulsed, muscles clenching and toes spasming, and a short spray of fluid gushed out of her slit. Hana was weeping, but it was muffled into near-inaudibility beneath her thick rubber gag. She couldn’t think through everything that was happening to her body.

Through it all the dildos continued to slam into her holes. It pounded her with the same cruel brutality as always. Her pleasure meant nothing to it; it fucked her just as it always did, without any consideration or care given.

A few guests laughed. Some tittered, some chuckled. Many didn’t react much at all, beyond most at least glancing her way.

Gradually, with aching slowness, Hana came down from the peak. The pleasure faded, and the afterglow that came to take its place was like a blanket, suffocating her beneath the hateful sexual relief. Aftershocks tingled through her, small spasms of pleasure that were occasionally strong enough to push up through the haze. Sweat coated her skin, and her face blushed with her body’s heat. Hana became aware that she was panting, like she had just run a marathon.

And nothing else changed. 

The machine continued to fuck her. The men and women above her continued to mingle and chat. The party went on, as if nothing of significance had even happened.

That was when Hana began to cry in earnest. That was when she knew she was truly being tortured, and it wasn’t just because of the bondage, or the fucking machine, or the trampling, or the humiliation. It was because what Hana had suffered through was just the beginning. This was just the start of the party. The rest laid ahead.

Hana laid immobile in her coffin, utterly silent and utterly still as the fucking machine had its way with her, knowing that she was the centerpiece of the party and that this was just the start of a long, long night.


End file.
